


1944-2014

by Marretjen



Series: вселенная "до победы полгода" [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coda, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>сцена, давшая название частям фика: http://marretjen.diary.ru/p200520463.htm</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. did it hurt

**Author's Note:**

> сцена, давшая название частям фика: http://marretjen.diary.ru/p200520463.htm

Стив наконец возвращается; запрыгивает в грузовик на ходу, мягко и плавно, натренированно, идеально, уже свыкшийся со своим новым телом и новой силой. Небрежно сдвигает в сторону щит, садится рядом, кладет ладонь Баки на колено, прикосновение обжигает сейчас особенно, и улыбается.  
Баки знает, что значит эта улыбка.  
Извини, Бак.  
\- Что за изолятор? - спрашивает он прежде, чем Баки успевает открыть рот.  
Баки сжимает губы, и Стив вздыхает, как вздыхал дома после очередного неудачного спора, и начинает говорить:  
\- Меня создал… - он прерывается, вскидывает взгляд: - Ты готов слушать, Бак? Ты в порядке? - и Баки кивает торопливо, радуясь и неожиданной передышке, и откровенности Стива; он боялся, что правду о “Капитане Америке” из друга придётся тащить клещами. Успокоенный, Стив продолжает, чуть слышно барабаня пальцами по натянутому брезенту:  
\- Сыворотку, которая сделала меня таким, - он неопределённо поводит плечами, - разработал доктор Эрскин. И это тот же человек, который превратил Шмидта в… в то, во что он превратился. Ты слышал, о чём он говорил на заводе, о сверхлюдях, о том, что мы другие.  
Другие, хочется сказать Баки. Только по-разному, Стиви. Ты стал выше и нарастил мышц; никто не сумел бы сделать что-то с твоей душой.  
Баки молчит, выдерживая внимательный, пытливый взгляд Стива, улыбается в ответ:  
\- Я уже понял, что на тебе нет такой же жуткой маски, Стив.  
\- Шмидт не получил Эрскина, но хотел получить формулу, Баки. Хотел воспроизвести её, создать идеальную, непобедимую армию. Зола помогал ему в этом? - Стив продолжает смотреть, и Баки хочется закрыть глаза, когда он договаривает мягко и настойчиво: - Что было в этом изоляторе? Баки?  
\- С чего ты взял… - начинает Баки, прерывает сам себя, с досадой обнаруживая, что говорит сквозь стиснутые зубы, разжимает руку, до скрипа вцепившуюся в борт грузовика.  
Стив накрывает его ладонь своей, греет, и Баки чувствует, как медленно исчезает онемение.  
\- Твой вопрос, - отвечает он. - Бак, у меня спрашивали об эксперименте не раз и не два, но ты один спросил, было ли больно.  
Баки всё-таки зажмуривается, и Стив обнимает его, будто ждал этого, будто знал, касается шеи, произносит тихо:  
\- Баки. Тебе было больно?  
Баки кивает, вжимаясь лицом Стиву в плечо, словно судорогой сведённые пальцы держат его куртку. Стив не отстраняется, не двигается, дышит ровно, и, когда заговаривает снова, его голос кажется Баки странным.  
\- Больше нет, - говорит он, и Баки позволяет себе ему поверить.

У Баки медленно сходят круги под глазами; заживает трещина на скуле, темнеют губы. Он впервые отсыпается по-настоящему уже в лагере - спит беспробудно, тяжело шестнадцать часов подряд, Стив успевает написать все отчёты и доложиться по каждому вопросу; трёт покрасневшие, опухшие глаза, потягивается неловко и вяло, словно не до конца осознавая реальность вокруг себя, оттягивает драный ворот рубашки, сжимает в ладони цепочку с жетонами.  
\- Потом, Стив, - наполовину предупреждает, наполовину просит он, и Стив кивает. - Я расскажу тебе.  
В отчётах капитана Роджерса об экспериментах Золы не упомянуто ни слова.

Баки рассказывает через семьдесят лет.


	2. is it permanent

Стив любит наблюдать за Баки. Это не то лихорадочное желание, замешанное на страхе и чувстве мучительной необходимости не терять его из виду - не терять больше никогда - что мешало ему свободно дышать в первые недели после возвращения Баки; это не любование, не инстинкт защитника, не подозрительность.  
Стиву нравится видеть Баки живым.  
Он сказал в самом начале - не ищи во мне Баки Барнса, Стив, я не хочу, чтобы ты разочаровался. Стив ответил тогда, пожав плечами, что Баки Барнса он уже нашёл.  
Это правда, вне зависимости от того, верит в неё сам Баки или нет.  
Теперь Стив узнаёт его.  
\- Привет, - говорит ему Стив каждое утро, когда Баки сосредоточенно помечает на большом настенном кухонном календаре каждый следующий день: ещё один, когда он просыпается самим собой. Ещё один, когда он просыпается сам.  
\- Привет, Бак, - говорит Стив, словно это одна из самых обыденных вещей в его жизни, ставит кружку со свежезаваренным кофе на подоконник, чтобы тот чуть остыл, достаёт из микроволновки лазанью, раскладывает столовые приборы, стряхивает крошки со скатерти, запускает стандартный режим работы стиральной машинки.  
Ему кажется, внутри него не умолкая поёт туго натянутая струна из солнечного света.  
Баки здесь.  
\- Привет, Баки.

Бывают хорошие дни, бывают не слишком. Бывают те, в которые Баки сбегает из их квартиры - Стив знает, что искать его следует на крышах, но не ищет.  
Баки возвращается.  
Даже в самые плохие, когда Барнс считает, что тому, в кого он превратился, не место рядом со Стивом Роджерсом, он возвращается, чтобы увериться, что Стив Роджерс жив. Это его потребность, больная, изматывающая, ноющий шрам у сердца, торопливый испуганный шёпот в голове, - Стив узнаёт это по взгляду, которым Баки выхватывает его из полумрака гостиной, которым встречает с побежки, которым ищет стоящий у стены в прихожей щит.  
Может быть, те зачёркнутые красным маркером клетки в календаре - это ещё и дни, когда Баки просыпается и находит Стива рядом с собой.  
Стив не спрашивает.  
Баки всегда сможет его найти.

Ритуал, повторяющийся из вечера в вечер - Баки проверяет все имеющиеся в квартире запасы огнестрельного и холодного оружия. Методично обходит комнату за комнатой, собирает всё что лежит на диванах, столах, полках, оставленное после возвращения с миссии; обыскивает спальню и свою одежду, прячет найденное в кладовку, переоборудованную под арсенал; запирает на ночь дверь.  
(Стив считает, что при их способностях это пустая трата времени, но держит своё мнение при себе, потому что)  
Баки снится, что он снова Зимний, и он не помнит Стива, и он убивает его.  
Баки боится своих кошмаров.  
Баки не может заснуть без оружия  
и  
Баки не может заснуть без Стива.  
Баки делает выбор каждый вечер, отдавая Стиву ключ; обнимает подушку, напряжённо вытягиваясь на кровати, комкает наволочку в мокрых от пота ладонях, не шевелится, когда Стив накрывает его одеялом.  
Стив слышит сквозь сон, как Баки просыпается по несколько раз за ночь; чувствует на себе его взгляд, всё тот же, спрашивающий жадно - живой?  
По утрам рука Баки лежит на его животе, на шее, на плече, горячая, тяжёлая, расслабленная.  
Это - ответ.

Баки ещё только привыкает к тому, что Стив успел для себя уяснить: искать для них понятие нормы бесполезно.  
Всё, что происходит с ними, всё, что заставляет Баки улыбаться, и всё, что мешает ему спать по ночам - нормально.  
Что-то закончится.  
Они останутся всё равно.  
В одно утро Баки проходит мимо календаря, и маркер остаётся лежать на холодильнике. Останавливается у подоконника, берёт в руки дымящуюся кружку, солнечные лучи высвечивают его фигуру, ослепительно сияют, отражаясь от лениво сдвигающихся сочленений металлической руки. Стив подбирает со стула мокрое полотенце, чтобы отнести его в сушку, и голос Баки нагоняет его, легко толкает в спину:  
\- Это навсегда?  
Стив слышит улыбку, и счастье в его груди гудит, переполняя комнату солнцем.  
\- Похоже на то, - отвечает Стив, и Баки хмыкает, вдыхая запах кофе.  
Если и есть что-то, что нуждается в счёте меньше всего, то это “навсегда”.  
И Баки не считает.


End file.
